Doble Cuerpo
by cucha
Summary: ¿Que pasaría en la vida de Kyo Kusanagi si en un viaje a China hubiese caido en la fuente donde hace mil años se ahogó una chica pelirroja?
1. No estoy solo

-- No estoy solo --  
  
( Nerima, Tokyo)  
  
Jadeando por el esfuerzo y el dolor de los golpes recibidos, ambos contendientes se miran sin bajar la guardia.  
  
"!Maldita sea!" piensa Iori apretando los dientes "!No se que ha hecho en China pero ha mejorado su técnica!".   
  
Por su parte Kyo solo piensa en lo inoportuno que puede llegar ha ser el pelirrojo.  
  
Para corroborar su opinión el eco de un trueno retumba sobre ellos, seguido de las primeras gotas de lluvia.  
  
Kyo cambia de expresión, "!No, ahora no!" piensa azorado. - no por favor , por favor. por favor....- murmura como una letanía.   
  
Pero la naturaleza es sorda a sus ruegos y las gotas cada vez son más numerosas. Tomando una decisión drástica Kyo sale corriendo del parque dejando plantado por primera vez al Yagami en un duelo.  
  
- ¿Pero qué...   
  
Iori mira asombrado como su eterno rival le da la espalda y sale correndo del parque. Durante un momento la sorpresa es tan grande que se queda parado en posición de guardia sin saber que hacer.   
  
Lluvia, las calles pronto se llenan de charcos en los cuales se refleja la luz de las farolas. Ranma procura no pisar ninguno para no mojarse mientras regresa al dojo de los Tendo. Acaba de terminar de trabajar en la clínica del Dr. Tofu, y corre lo más rápido posible mientras da gracias a la previsión de Kasumi que le hizo cojer el paraguas.  
  
Por eso cuando dobla la esquina no puede esquivar a una chica pelirroja que choca contra el, tirándolo.  
  
Aturdido , Ramma mira a la joven irresponsable que también ha caido al suelo, su paraguas está a un lado doblado, y el agua fria de la lluvia ya lo ha transfromado en chica otra vez.  
  
- Podrías tener un poco más de cuidado, ¿no?- dice Ranma-chica en tono seco mientras se levanta, tras despegarse un poco la camisa china mojada le tiende su mano a la chica, pero esta la rechaza con gesto brusco. Se levanta y empieza a correr. Parece con si estubiese llorando.  
  
- !Olle chica!!- exclama Ranma-chica, molesto.  
  
- !No soy una chica! - extrama la desconocida mientras corre.  
  
Ranma la mira alejarse mientras las palabras de la chica se filtran en su consciencia, y de repente algo encaja.  
  
"¿Sera posible?" piensa todavía asombrado.  
  
Gracias a su agilidad, empieza a seguir a la pelirroja saltando de tejado en tejado hasta que llega a un cruce iluminado por una farola. Ranma se deja caer delante de la chica cortandole el paso.  
  
- ¿Has dicho que no eres una chica?- le pregunta  
  
La joven lo mira con expresión de furia, pero también de sufrimiento, confirmando las sospechas de que ha estado llorando.  
  
- !Si!- grita, lanzandole un golpe -!lo he dicho! ¿Pasa algo?  
  
Ranma-chica lo esquiva y lavanta las manos en gesto conciliador.  
  
- Nooo, nada! - responde - por que yo tampoco lo soy. ¿Has estado en las fuentes malditas, verdad?¿En China?  
  
Kyo asiente, al principio pensó que la chica de la trenza pelirroja quería burlarse de el, pero al decir lo de el manantial. Le hace mirarla con interés.  
  
- Tu - dice Kyo - también caiste en el manantial.  
  
Ranma asiente.  
  
El encontrar a otra persona que comparte su maldición es demasiado para Kyo,siente como un nudo que lleva mucho tiempo atenazandole la garganta se rompe, y sorprendiendo a Ranma se abraza a el llorando.  
  
- Debes de haberlo pasado muy mal - murmura Ranma.  
  
Sabiendo por experiencia lo que debe de sentir el chico que llora sobre el, Ranma espera a que este se desahogue. La lluvia empieza a escampar hasta que al final las nubes se separan y vuelve a salir la luna, un escalofrio recorre la espalda de Ranma.  
  
- Olle - dice el - Yo me llamo Ranma, Saotome Ranma, ¿y tu?  
  
La chica pelirroja intenta secarse las lágrimas con la manga, parece más calmada.  
  
- Kusanagi - dice - Kusanagi Kyo.   
  
- Bueno Kusanagi , si quieres te puedo acompañar a casa y...  
  
Pero Kyo hace un gesto de negación.  
  
Ranma lo mira con asombro.  
  
- No lo saben.   
  
- No,  
  
- Oh! Entonces lo mejor es que vengas conmigo a casa de los Tendo, alli podrás darte un baño caliente y llamar a tu casa.  
  
Kyo asiente, separandose de Ranma hace una pequeña reverencia.  
  
- Arigato gozaimasu - dice agradeciendo la invitación, lo cierto es que no quiere correr el riesgo de encontrarse con Benimaru en el apartamento que comparten, no en ese estado.  
  
Por el camino hacia el dojo de los Tendo, Kyo le va contando de su accidente y su transformación. De los esfuerzos que ha tenido que hacer para que ni su familia ni sus amigos descubrieran su maldición. Ranma asiente escuchándolo, al principio también se sentía avergonzado, pero al tener a su alrrededor a más gente afectada por la maldición de las fuentes, no se ha sentido nunca tan solo como el chico que ahora camina a su lado. Cuando llegan a la esquina donde antes han chocado, Ranma recoje el paraguas de Kasumi.  
  
- Vaya - murmura intentando recomponerlo - Kasumi se va a poner triste cuando vea esto.  
  
- ¿Kasumi? - pregunta Kyo con curiosidad.  
  
- Si, es la hija mayor de Tendo Sensei - le responde Ranma.  
  
Kyo y Ranma siguen caminando mientras este le va diciendo quienes son los habitantes del dojo y su relación con el.  
  
- ¿!Un panda gigante!? - exclama de repente Kyo.  
  
Ranma, con las manos en los bolsillos, pone cara de circustancias mientras Kyo se rie a carcajadas.  
  
- Si, bueno. El cayó en el manantial de al lado.  
  
A Kyo le salen lagrimas de los ojos, pero esta vez es de la risa. Ranma también sonríe al ver a su nuevo amigo reir.  
  
Kyo se siente mejor , en cierta manera le alivia el saber que no es el unico, sigue riendo hasta que el chasquido de un mechero lo hace enmudecer de repente. Sin darse cuenta ha vuelto al parque del duelo, y alli, sentado en un banco, esta Iori Yagami. Sus ropas están completamente empapadas y pegadas al cuerpo, pero a el no parece importarle, mira a la luna con melancolia atraves de los mechones rojizos que caen sobre sus ojos, mientras se fuma un cigarro algo torcido.  
  
La actitud de Kyo cambia radicalmente, Ranma le mira con curiosidad. Como experto luchador se da cuenta de que el ki de Kyo a aumentado, que su cuerpo está en tensión.  
  
- ¿Que te pasa? - murmura.  
  
- Yagami - dice Kyo.  
  
Eso para Ranma no significa nada, pero al seguir la mirada de su amigo puede ver a un tipo pelirrojo sentado en un banco del parque. Es grande, de piernas largas y espalda ancha,la camisa blanca mojada no puede ocultar el relive de los musculos de su pecho, Ranma puede sentir también que el ki del pelirrojo aumenta durante un instante.  
  
-¿Peleabas con el?- pregunta Ranma.  
  
Kyo asiente.  
  
Ranma toma del brazo a su amigo.  
  
-No hagas eso - le dice - relajate. No te reconocera si no te siente.  
  
Por su parte, Iori ha sentido el ki de su enemigo otra vez en el parque.  
  
"Has regresado Kusanagi" piensa con feroz alegría. Pero cuando mira frente a el solo puede ver a una pareja de chicas pelirrojas completamente empapadas por la lluvia reciente. Una lleva una camisa china roja con pantalon negro. La otra lleva la misma ropa que antes llevara Kyo.  
  
Esto hace que Iori la mire con estrañeza.  
  
- No - murmura para si mientras suelta el humo del cigarro - los Kusanagi no tienen pelirrojos.  
  
"Debe ser alguna fan el maldito Kusanagi" piensa mientras sonríe "y le sienta mejor que a el, aunque" piensa mirando a la pareja de chicas "la chica china se ve más atractiva".  
  
A Ranma no le gusta nada la mirada de lobo hambriento del Yagami, y más cuando esta le hace tomar conciencia de que la ropa mojada se pega a sus cuerpos, reveladoramente.  
  
- Vamos - dice de repente Ranma. Y jalando del brazo de Kyo lo arrastra fuera de allí. Tomado por sorpresa, Kyo no tiene mas remedio que dejarse llevar.  
  
En el parque, Iori apoya los codos sobre las rodillas y el mentón sobre sus manos, mientras el humo del cigarro le hace entornar los ojos.  
  
"La chica de la trenza pelirroja". Piensa como quien murmura el título de una canción "Parece que esta noche todo el mundo me abandona"   
  
Ranma sigue tirando del brazo de su amigo caminando con decisión.  
  
- Ranma.  
  
-....  
  
- Ranma para.  
  
-....  
  
- Para ya!  
  
Kyo se detiene bruscamente logrando soltarse del agarre.  
  
- Brrrr...- Ranma se estremece - Perdona pero es que ese Yagami; su ki no me ha gustado nada.  
  
Kyo sonríe.  
  
-Es por la técnica de la familia Yagami - dice Kyo - las llamas purpuras. Ellos tienen su propia maldición.  
  
-Uh, bueno- dice Ranma no muy convencido. Lo cierto es que no era esa la sensación que había tenido.  
  
Con paso mas normal, Ranma lleva a Kyo por un barrio residencial, caminan en silencio hasta llegar al portal de entrada del dojo de los Tendo.   
  
- !Ya estoy en casa ! - anuncia Ranma, haciendo volar sus zapatillas en el recibidor y entrando directamente al comedor - Traigo un invitado a cenar...  
  
Kyo, tras el, entra algo más cohibido. El aspecto de la casa es tradicional y en cierta manera le recuerda a su mansión familar.   
  
- soy Kusanagi Kyo , encantado de conocerl....  
  
Una gotita de sudor aparece en la frente de Kyo.  
  
En la sala puede ver como Ranma pelea con un panda gigante por una bola de arroz, a una jovencita de aspecto inteligente tumbada en el suelo ojeando una revista de modas y a un viejo sentado sobre un enorme fardo de ropa, que parece lencería de mujer, tras el un hombre maduro vestido con su yukata, con bigote y pelo largo, está de rodillas rogandole que devuelva la ropa.  
  
- Encantada de conocerte Kusanagi Kyo - dice una dulce voz a su lado. Cuando se gira a mirar ve a una joven, algo más mayor que la otra, de pelo largo y aspecto muy femenino - yo soy Kasumi. Cualquier amiga de Ranma es bien recibida.  
  
- ¿Amiga? - exclama la joven que leia la revista - esto no le va a gustar a Akane cuando regrese- dice mirando a Ranma.  
  
Este se encoje de hombros mientras saca su pie del morro chafado del panda.  
  
- Kyo es un chico - dice con la boca llena - cayó en el mismo manantial que yo en China.  
  
- ¿Has dicho que te llamas Kusanagi? - pregunta Nabiki acercandose a el -¿no seras por casualidad uno de esos luchadores...?  
  
La gota de Kyo se hace más grande.  
  
- Nabiki por fabor - dice Kasumi con suavidad - Kusanagi san es nuentro invitado y no está bien que lo interrogues.  
  
- Vale, vale - replica Nabiki - ire a por el agua caliente.  
  
Kasumi le indica a un confuso Kyo que entre en el salón y se siente a la mesa.  
  
Kyo se acomoda al lado de Ranma.  
  
-Oye, ¿Es eso cierto?- pregunta Ranma inclinandose un poco hacia el - ¿eres un luchador de "ese" torneo?  
  
- Si - murmura Kyo. No muy seguro de querer que su nuevo amigo sepa quien es realmente el.  
  
Pero Ranma no es el unico interesado, el viejo sentado sobre el fardo baja de este y se acerca a Kyo.  
  
- Kusanagi san - dice en tono chillón mirandolo - ¿Eres miembro del clan de los Kusanagi, guardianes de las llamas del sol?  
  
Ante una pregunta tan directa Kyo no tiene más remedio que asentir.  
  
-Si, yo ... !AY!   
  
Un chorro de agua caliente lo transforma otra vez en chico.   
  
-Ale ya está - dice Nabiki, luego moja a Ranma.  
  
- !Mi arroz! - exclama este disgustado.  
  
Kyo mira con curiosidad a Ranma chico. Este tiene el pelo negro recojido en una trenza y los ojos negros también, con un gesto distraido se quita algunas mechas mojadas del flequillo que le molestan a los ojos. Su aspecto es de ser fuerte pero ágil, sus movimientos son fluidos, relajados. En cierta manera le recuerda a Shingo pero, Ranma tiene un aire de madurez que el otro carece.   
  
Lo que los Tendo pueden ver es a un joven de cabellos lisos castaños algo largos que le caen sobre los ojos, castaños también de mirada franca . Tanto la postura como la complexion de su cuerpo lo delatan como un luchador experimentado.   
  
- Siii - dice el viejo entornando los ojos al mirar a Kyo - eres un auténtico Kusanagi. Me encantaría poder ver esa técnica secreta vuestra.  
  
-Ahora no viejo - dice Ranma hundiéndole el puño en la cabeza.  
  
Tirado en el suelo, un enorme chichón sobresale de la cabeza de Happosay mientras sus ojos se hacen espirales.  
  
Kyo vuelve a tener una gota de sudor en la frente, decididamente esta familia es rara.  
  
- Primero tenemos que cambiarnos de ropa - dice Ranma a su amigo - vamos?.  
  
- Si claro.  
  
Ranma lo lleva a la parte superior de la casa, cuando pasan delante de una puerta, Kyo ve un cartel que pone "Akane". Se para un momento delante de el, abajo ha oido ese nombre.  
  
Ranma se para a mirar a Kyo cuando ve que este no lo sigue. Al verlo delante de la puerta de la habitación de Akane su expresion se vuelve triste.  
  
- Mi prometida - le dice.  
  
Kyo alza una ceja, sorprendido.  
  
- Es una larga historia - Prosigue - pero ella no está, un día después de que Shampoo la venciera dijo que no aguantaba más y que iba a buscar una solución. De eso hace ya dos años.  
  
Kyo se está dando cuenta de que cuanto más sabe de Ranma, más le gusta. En cierta manera es algo semejante a el.  
  
- Es aquí - dice Ranma habriendo la puerta corredera de la habitacion que comparte con su padre.  
  
- Vamos a ver que te puedo dejar por que tu eres más alto - dice Ranma rebuscando en un armario - y ademas eres más ancho de espaldas que yo.  
  
Ranma saca una de sus camisas y se la lanza a Kyo. Esta es de color arena y sin mangas con la abotonadura de cordon negro.  
  
- Tendre que dejarte un pantalón de mi padre si no te importa - dice ofreciendole un pantalon tradicional de color crudo.  
  
- No hay problema - responde Kyo  
  
Con una sonrisa de sadisfacción Ranma asiente y empieza a desvestirse. Kyo se queda congelado, con las ropas en la mano, mirando como Ranma se desnuda delante de el sin ningún pudor.  
  
Kyo no puede resistir la tentación de mirar al muchacho, siendo de complexión más ligera que la suya, no parece menos fuerte. No hay ni un solo gramo de grasa en su cuerpo. Sus musculos se ven largos y estriados moviendose bajo una piel clara a cada movimiento suyo. Piel que se ve marcada en algunos lugares por viejas cicatrices parecidas a arañazos.  
  
Antes de quitarse los boxers Ranma mira a Kyo con curiosidad.  
  
-¿Te falta algo? - le pregunta  
  
- No, nada - responde este con embarazo y las mejillas rojas. Y mirando al suelo empieza a quitarse el también la ropa mojada.  
  
- Lo que no puedo dejarte es ropa interior - dice Ranma ya vestido en ese momento mirando a Kyo.  
  
Este tiene que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para aparentar normalidad.  
  
- No pasa nada, de verdad.   
  
Ranma sonríe.  
  
Su sonrisa es tan limpia y fresca que Kyo siente dentro de el una extraña sensación de añoranza.  
  
- Entonces cuando termines bajaremos a cenar - le dice sentandose en el tatami.  
  
Por suerte para el sentido del pudor de Kyo, este ha podido ponerse los pantalones antes de ser objeto de la atención de Ranma.  
  
Con la piel suave y algo morena, las caderas estrechas y la espalda musculada, Kyo Kusanagi es un espectáculo digno de verse. Pero al ojo de Ranma lo que se revela es otra cosa.  
  
Ve las cicatrices de viejos combates, ve que el cuerpo de Kyo es el de un luchador, un cuerpo endurecido por los golpes. Algunos de ellos se ven recientes.  
  
-¿Eso te lo ha hecho ese Yagami de antes?- pregunta señalando a un morado en el costado izquierdo de Kyo.  
  
Este asiente.  
  
- Si quieres luego Tendo sensei te puede poner algo de unguento - le dice Ranma - lo hace con hierbas medicinales. Si fuese de dia te llevaría a la consulta del Dr.Tofu, su shiatshu es muy bueno.  
  
Kyo sonríe alagado por el interés del muchacho.  
  
- No será necesario - le dice abrochándose la camisa. A pesar de ser la más holgada que tiene Ranma, a Kyo le aprieta en las axilas  
  
- !No me la rompas!- excalma al ver como Kyo intenta acomodarse - es que es mi favorita.  
  
Desde abajo, la dulce voz de Kasumi lo reclama para cenar.  
  
Con un ágil brinco Ranma se pone depié, y seguido por Kyo bajan al comedor.  
  
Happosay no está, y ahora en vez del panda lo que encuentra es a un hombre adulto que lleva un karategi de aspecto usado, luce un pañuelo en la cabeza y gafas redondas.  
  
Su expresión es seria.  
  
Ranma se lleva los brazos tras la cabeza y pone cara de desagrado.  
  
-¿Ya te has cambiado para cenar?- le pregunta al hombre.  
  
-Ten más respeto por tu anciano padre, hijo - responde Genma - he sacrificado mi juventud por ti ¿y asi es como me lo agradeces?  
  
Ranma no reacciona como tiene por costumbre tirandolo al estanque. Simplemente hace un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a su padre mientras mira a Kyo.  
  
- Este es mi padre, Saotome Genma - dice sentandose a la mesa - era el panda de antes. Y el - prosigue señalando a Shun Tendo - Es Tendo sensei, el dueño del dojo. Ella es Nabiki, su hija mediana, a Kasumi la has conocido antes.  
  
Kyo hace una pequeña reverencia ante Genma y Shun.  
  
- Encantado de conocerles y disculpenme por las molestias que puedo causarles - dice de manera cortés - Mi nombre es...  
  
- Si ya sabemos - dice Shun - Kusanagi Kyo. Y estamos encantados de tenerte en mi casa. Y ahora por favor sientate y comparte nuesta mesa.  
  
Kyo se sienta otra vez junto a Ranma, que en esta ocasión ocupa el lugar donde antes se sentaba Akane. No desea estar cerca de su padre al que considera culpable de la marcha de esta. Nabiki no puede por menos que darse cuenta de ello, y aunque se duela de al ausencia de su hermana pequeña no gana nada haciendolo notar. Asi que aprovecha para hacerle preguntas a Kyo sobre el, su familia, sus amigos y buscar alguna posibilidad de sacar dinero...  
  
Así sigue hasta que la llegada de Kasumi con la cena acalla todas las bocas.   
  
Lo cierto es que el ambiente de esta casa es tan cálido y distentido que Kyo ha olvidado por completo llamar a la suya. Y que viendo lo tarde que es ya no puede negarse a la invitación de quedarse a dormir, no sin antes llamar a su apartamento para tranquiliza a Benimaru. 


	2. Aroma de té

En el primer capítulo olvidé advertir la naturaleza de este fic, que para mi es el primero que realizo con esta temática. Es un Crossover entre el universo de Ranma1/2 y algunos de los personajes de KOF.  
  
Y la advertencia viene en razón de que este va a ser un fic con relaciones yaoi, yuri y hetero. Claro está , no es apto para menores (y algunos mayores }:) ) avisaré en cada capítulo de la naturaleza de su contenido.  
  
gracias a todos por los reviews, solo espero que la calidad del fic los siga mereciendo  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
2. Aroma a té  
  
Por primeva vez en un año, Kyo despierta sin la sensación de angustia he incertidumbre que lo atenazaba todas las mañanas, a pesar de haber dormido en el tatami no tiene ningún dolor en el cuerpo. Kyo se sonríe recordando cuando fué la última vez que lo hizo.  
  
Un suave ronquido lo saca de sus recuerdos y le hace girar la cabeza en esa dirección.  
  
A su derecha, el padre de Ranma transformado en panda gigante, duerme profundamente. Al mirar a su izquierda ve a Ranma que se frota los ojos todavía somñoliento con el futón desparramado a su alrrededor en desorden.  
  
- Tu eres de los que se mueven cuando duermen - comenta Kyo.  
  
- Uh! - Ranma le mira con cara de sueño y bosteza, estirandose como un gato perezoso -¿Te he molestado esta noche?- pregunta cuando termina.  
  
- No Saotome - responde Kyo - creo que a mi me pasa lo mismo.  
  
Ranma lo sigue mirando con ojos adormilados, poniendose a cuatro patas gatea hasta la puerta corredera y la abre un poco.  
  
-Me parece que Kasumi ya está con el desayuno - murmura olfateando el aroma que sube por la escalera, cerrando la puerta se sienta junto a esta, de cara a Kyo - olle, llamame Ranma. ¿vale?.  
  
-Vale Ranma - dice Kyo - entonces llamame a mi Kyo   
  
- bueno, pues será mejor que bajemos pronto al baño - dice Ranma levantandose - Nabiki suele ser de las que tardan en arreglarse. Y más hoy, que no hay escuela y piensa salir.  
  
Los dos muchachos bajan por las escaleras al baño, ambos con sus toallas. Ranma, con los brazos tras la cabeza, está atento al ruido de la puerta de Nabiki. Parece que todavía duerme.  
  
Pero cuando llegan a la puerta del baño está cerrado, y al otro lado se olle el ruido del agua al correr.  
  
- !No es posible! - exclama Ranma. Y se pone a aporrear la puerta. - !NABIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...! - grita.  
  
El ruido del agua se corta, y la puerta del baño se habre un poco mostrando a Nabiki envuelta en una toalla.  
  
- ¿Que demonios quieres, pesado? - exclama.   
  
-¿Nos vas a hacer esperar mucho? - pregunta Ranma haciendo morros - recuerda que tenemos un invitado - dice el chico señalando a Kyo. Este al ver la escena se pone colorado de verguenza y baja la mirada.  
  
- Ya lo se - responde Nabiki con fastidio - ya estoy terminando, vale.  
  
-¿Terminando? ¿Y eso para que día es?- pregunta Ranma.  
  
La respuesta de Nabiki es un portazo en las narices. Ranma se encoje de hombros mirando a Kyo.  
  
- No importa - dice este - de verdad.  
  
Pero en está ocasion Nabiki decía la verdad, y en pocos minutos sale arreglada y vestida para la cita con sus amigas.  
  
- Ya está libre, pesado - dice   
  
Ranma le saca la lengua antes de entrar al baño. Kyo entra sin levantar los ojos del suelo, por eso casi tropieza con Ranma ya dentro, cuando levanta la mirada ve que este le ofrece un estuche con un cepillo de dientes.  
  
- Es nuevo, sin estrenar - le dice.  
  
- Gracias - murmura Kyo tomandolo.  
  
Despues de asearse (con agua caliente) los dos muchachos ya están listos y en el salón sentados a la mesa esperando a que Kasumi termine de colocar el desayuno.  
  
-¿No esperamos a los demás? -pregunta Kyo al ver que solo están ellos tres.  
  
- Mi hermana prefiere desayunar con sus amigas, y mi padre ha salido al mercado - dice Kasumi.  
  
- Y yo no pienso esperar al mio - dice Ranma.  
  
Kyo asiente, y toma el tazón de arroz que le ofrece Kasumi.  
  
- Yo... - murmura Kyo - ...de verdad me siento agradecido por vuestra ayuda.  
  
Kasumi sonríe , de la manera encantadora que tiene por costumbre, Ranma se encoje de hombros.  
  
- No es nada - responde Ranma por ambos - después de todo lo que habrás tenido que pasar... - Ranma deja la frase en el aire - ¿Y dime, estás por aquí cerca o en Tokyo?- pregunta cambiando de tema.  
  
- Comparto piso con un amigo - responde Kyo - cerca de la universidad.  
  
Ranma suelta un silbido.  
  
- Chico que suerte - murmura, rebuscando con los palillos en plato del unagi - yo tengo que levantarme a las seis de la mañana para llegar a tiempo. ¿que estás estudiando?  
  
- Economicas .... ¿y tu - pregunta Kyo  
  
- Uh! .  
  
Atrapado con un huevo duro en la boca Ranma no puede responder, mientras Kyo toma un sorbo de té haciéndose el desentendido. En el estanque, una carpa rompe la superficie con su chapoteo.   
  
- Medicina.  
  
- ¿Que?.  
  
- Estoy en primero de medicina. En la universidad de Tokio tambíen - dice Ranma.  
  
Kasumi, siempre risueña, va recogiendo los platos.   
  
- Y tambíen ayuda al Dr. Tofu en su clínica - dice, desordenando los cabellos del chico con una mano.  
  
- Eso es gracias a ti - responde Ranma mirandola con cariño.  
  
Kasumi se sonroja ligeramente por timidez, y después de hacer un gesto con la mano regresa a la cocina con los restos del desayuno.  
  
- Bueno, se supone que yo debería de irme a entrenar - dice Ranma levantandose de la mesa  
  
- ¿Entrenar?- pregunta Kyo sonriendo - ¿y donde entrenas?  
  
Ranma señala un pequeño edificio al otro lado del estanque.  
  
- En el dojo - le responde - Ven. Te lo enseñaré.  
  
Cuando Kyo entra en el dojo de los Tendo, puede sentir el suave roce del tatami bajo sus pies, y el olor de la madera vieja que le trae recuerdos de su infancia, del dojo familiar.  
  
- Pues... me gusta - dice Kyo mirando a su alrrededor.  
  
- Bien, pues... empezamos cuando quieras- dice Ranma.  
  
Este se quita la chaqueta, quedando en camiseta. Por su parte Kyo, que va vestido con la ropa que llevaba anoche, se quita tambien la chaqueta quedando al igual que Ranma. Levantado los puños frente a el se pone en guardia.   
  
Ranma atrasa el peso a la pierna de detrás, y llevando el puño al costado espera con la otra mano extendida frente a el. Kyo ha visto esa posición ya, es típica de los estilos chinos de lucha.  
  
Durate un largo rato ambos oponentes se miran, se estudian reconociendo que frente a el está un experto luchador, y buscando la más mínima falta o fallo en la guardia para romperla.   
  
Kyo baja ligeramente su guardia, momento que Ranma aprovecha para hacer una combinación de puños, pero como sabe que realmente es una trampa en el último momento finta una patada, que gracias a su velocidad impacta en el estómago de Kyo. Este aprieta los dientes y suelta el aire encajando el golpe. Aunque la ha visto venir no ha tenido tiempo de bloquearla. Y cuando va a atraparla descubre que Ranma ya la ha retirado y se separa, obligándole a perseguirle.   
  
Kyo pensaba que sus técnicas tenían buena velocidad, pero el muchacho es endemoniadamente rápido. Mientras lo persigue, Ranma se agacha e intenta barrer las piernas de Kyo, pero este baja su posición neutralizádolo. Ranma ha quedado en una posición comprometida y tiene que rodar por el suelo y levantarse de un brinco.   
  
Pero ha perdido un tiempo precioso y ya tiene a Kyo encima. Lo siguiente es un intercambio de puños, codos y rodillas a corta distancia entre ambos jovenes. Al final Kyo consigue arrinconar al joven, y allí empieza a castigarle con sus puños. Ranma solo puede cubrirse y encajar los potentes golpes de Kyo, hasta que tomando como apoyo las paredes del rincon, salta por encima de Kyo con una pirueta que lo deja en el centro del dojo. Esta vez Kyo no lo sigue.  
  
-Eres realmente rápido - exclama Kyo, con el dorso de la mano se limpia las gotas de sudor que se escurren hacia sus ojos.  
  
- Y tu muy duro - responde Ranma.  
  
- ¿Si? , JAJAJAJAJAJA.....! bueno, creo que he tenido vastante .   
  
Ranma saluda a su oponente y acercandose al borde del tatami toma una toalla.  
  
-No ha estado nada mal - comenta Ranma secáncose la cara - ¿Como chica tienes la misma pontencia?  
  
- La verdad, no lo se - responde Kyo - no lo he probado.  
  
Ranma tira una toalla a Kyo, que la coje al vuelo.  
  
-Bueno pues , este es un buen momento - dice Ranma sonriente - pero primero vamos a beber algo ¿que te parece un té?.  
  
- Me parece estupendo.  
  
Ranma se calza y corre hacia la cocina pero en ese momento suena el timbre del portal.  
  
- Voy a abrir - grita Ramma mientras va hacia la entrada.  
  
Cuando abre el portón se encuentra frente a un joven alto y rubio, con el pelo recojido en una coleta y vestido a la última moda.  
  
- Soy amigo de Kusanagi san, ¿está en casa?  
  
Benimaru Nikaido se queda sonriendo al adorable morenito vestido con ropas chinas que le ha habierto la puerta.   
  
"Kyo, hijo de..... Ahora entiendo por que te has quedado esta noche aquí" piensa mientras le hace un repaso con al mirada.  
  
A Ranma le molesta la mirada del rubio, manteniendo la puerta abierta se hace un lado para dejarlo pasar.  
  
- Está dentro - responde en tono seco - te llevaré con el.  
  
Benimaru entra, y con una sonrisa espera a que el chico lo guie a donde está Kyo  
  
-!Kyo! - llama Ranma al abrir la puerta corredera del dojo - ha venido un amigo tuyo a recojerte.  
  
- !Ya podías haberme dicho que dejaste el móvil en casa!- esclama Benimaru mientras se descalza - toda la mañana llamándote, menos mal que se me ocurrió preguntar en información la dirección del dojo Tendo...  
  
Aunque no se le ve disgustado, tampoco tiene Kyo cara de estar contento con la aparición de su compañero de piso.  
  
- ¿No se te ocurrió pensar que si no llevo el móvil es por que no quiero? - dice en tono seco.  
  
Benimaru titubea un instante en el borde del tatami antes de desplegar una atractiva sonrisa.  
  
- No, no se me ocurrio - dice acercandose a el - olle, está muy bien esto. ¿y que estabais haciendo?  
  
A Ranma no se le escapa que durante esa fracción de segundo, la expresión de Benimaru a demás de sorpresa, era de tristeza.  
  
- Estábamos entrenando - dice Ranma tras el.  
  
Benimaru se gira y mira a Ranma con fingida alegría.  
  
- ¿De verdad?¿puedo yo tambíen participar?  
  
A Ranma, que no le gusta la hipocresía, el rubio cada vez le cae menos simpático.  
  
- No, ya hemos terminado - interrumpe Kyo - Ranma iba a por té cuando has llamado, ¿verdad?  
  
- Uh?... !si, es cierto!- exclama Ranma dandose una palmada en la frente - ahora vengoooooo...  
  
Cuando quedan solos los dos en el tatami, Kyo se acerca a Benimaru sujetándolo con rudeza del brazo.  
  
-¿Se puede saber que te pasa?.  
  
-.¿..?  
  
-Es que siempre tienes que acosar y espantar a todo el que conozca?  
  
Los ojos de Benimaru se agrandan mirando a su amigo sin comprender sus reproches.  
  
- Kyo ....- murmura.  
  
- Ya vale Beni - prosigue Kyo - no molestes al chico, a este no.- Benimaru está confundido, Hace mucho tiempo que Kyo no le llamaba la atención de esa manera, la última que recuerda fue por Shingo.  
  
- ¿Tanto te gusta? - murmura Benimaru, temiendo la respuesta.   
  
Kyo no responde, le suelta el brazo y se separa de el. - Recuerda lo que te he dicho - dice.  
  
Cuando ve acercarse a Ranma cambia su expresión por otra más amable.  
  
Ranma entra en el dojo con la bandeja del té en una mano, otra bandeja con un tentempie que kasumi les ha preparado al saber que había visita, y el termo de agua caliente sobre la cabeza.  
  
Kyo se acerca para tomarle el termo de la cabeza, pero el chico lo esquiva sin perder en ningún momento el equilibrio, depositando con facilidad las bandejas sobre el tatami. Sentados los tres, como un perfecto anfitrión se encarga de servir a sus huespedes.  
  
- Muchas gracias - dice Benimaru al tomar su taza. Mientras le da un sorbo Benimaru piensa que hará primero, ¿una conversación banal e intranscendente , o ir directo? - está realmente bueno - dice benimaru extentiendo su taza casi vacía - ¿puedes ponerme más?  
  
A su lado, Kyo lo mira de reojo con desconfianza, mientras bebe de la suya.  
  
- Claro como no - dice Ranma   
  
Mientras el joven le sirve, Benimaru pregunta.  
  
- ¿Y desde cuando os conoceís?.  
  
- Desde anoche - responde Ranma en tono despreocupado.  
  
- ¿!Que!?....  
  
A Benimaru casi se le cae la taza, mientras que Kyo está a punto de atragantarse. Recuperando la compostura le lanza una mirada asesina a su amigo. Ranma mira a ambos con expresión inocente.  
  
- Nos conocimos anoche - prosigue Ranma - Kyo tenía problemas con un tipo grandote pelirrojo y yo le ayude. Como era tarde y estabamos mojados se quedó a dormir.  
  
"Un tipo grandote y pelirrojo", Benimaru sabe perfectamente a quien se refiere.  
  
- ¿Te enfrentaste con Yagami anoche? - prengunta a Kyo con preocupación.  
  
- Si - responde Kyo - pero entre la lluvia y Ranma todo se solucionó - dice mirando al joven.  
  
- Aun así, al final te ha encontrado ¿que pasará cuando descubra que vives en Tokio?   
  
Kyo deja bruscamente su taza salpicando en parte el tatami, pero no se da cuenta.  
  
- !No lo se! - exclama -!pero no pienso huir ni esconderme más! .... ¿cuento contigo para eso? - pregunta mirando a Ranma.  
  
Este asiente, sabiendo que se refiere al secreto que comparten, pero a Benimaru que ha sido su amigo y compañero de equipo, el comentario de hiere. Deja su taza de té con delicadeza y colocándose de rodillas se inclina ante Ranma.  
  
- Te agradezco tu hospitalidad - dice Benimaru - Y sido un placer conocerte, pero me temo que debo irme ya.   
  
Luego, mirando a su amigo, solo le prodiga una brusca y ligera inclinación de cabeza; sin decir más recoje sus zapatos y deja el dojo.  
  
- Ya conozco la salida....- dice alzando la voz mientras se aleja.  
  
Ranma se inclina hacia delante encarandose con Kyo.  
  
-¿Lo sabe?- le pengunta.   
  
Kyo niega con la cabeza.  
  
-¿Por que?  
  
- No es asunto tuyo.  
  
- !Ah, vale, tienes razón! - replica Ranma, y recojiendo las bandejas deja a Kyo solo, sentado en el tatami. Este golpea con el puño en el suelo haciendo que cruja, y maldiciendo para adentro va tras Benimaru. 


	3. Eres ¿linda?

---- Eres...¿linda? ----  
  
Con las manos en los bolsillos, y conteniendo unas lágrimas que pelean por salir de sus ojos, Benimaru se aleja del dojo de los Tendo hacia la calle donde dejó su coche. Siempre ha pensado que a pesar de su prometida, de Shingo, incluso de las aventuras ocasionales, el y Kyo han compartido algo más que una amistad.  
  
"... cuento contigo para eso.."  
  
Las palabras que Kyo dijese antes se clavan como un puñal su pecho.  
  
Pero...¿Quien es realmente ese muchacho moreno?¿Como puede Kyo confiarle su vida si solo lo conoce de una noche? .  
  
Benimaru se lleva la mano a la frente sin entender nada de lo que pasa, sus ojos cada vez están más humedos.  
  
-!No!.   
  
Cerrando con fuerza el puño, echa la cabeza hacia atrás apretando los párpados.  
  
" !Juré que nadie me volvería a hacer daño!, !nunca más!" piensa. Respira hondo, se limpia las nacientes lágrimas de sus ojos, y mirando al frente ensaya una sarcástica sonrisa.  
  
" Sabía a lo que me exponía viviendo con el, asi que..." piensa Benimaru.  
  
-!Beni, espera! .....  
  
Con más fastidio que otra cosa, Benimaru se gira para ver como su amigo Kyo corre hacia el. Solo espera que este no note que ha llorado.  
  
- ¿Y ahora que quieres?- dice cuando llega junto a el.  
  
Kyo posa la mano en su hombro.  
  
- Vamos Beni, no te enfades conmigo.  
  
Pero Benimaru la retira con un brusco gesto.  
  
- ¿Para decirme esa tontería te has pegado esa carrera? - pregunta el en tono irónico. Y dándole la espalda va hacia su coche. Pero Kyo lo abraza por detrás, reteniéndolo.  
  
-Beni, Beni... - susurra acercando los labios a su oido - no te pongas así, tu ya sabes cuanto te aprecio....  
  
Kyo estrecha más el abrazo, mientras roza con sus labios el lobulo de la oreja del rubio. Este ladea la cabeza, y con los párpados entornados se deja hacer.  
  
- Estamos en medio de la calle - murmura Benimaru.  
  
- Eso nunca te ha importado antes - replica Kyo, y empieza a besarle el cuello, mientras con las manos busca sus pezones por encima de la camiseta.  
  
- !Pero ahora si!  
  
Con un aspaviento, Benimaru se libera del abrazo de Kyo.  
  
-Quizas en otro momento - dice mirándolo con una sonrisa - tu y yo podriamos jugar, pero hoy estoy muy ocupado cariño - dice en tono ligero - y tendrás que esperar tu turno.  
  
En vez de enfadarse, Kyo se cruza de brazos y sonríe.  
  
- ¿Y tendrás un hueco para mi esta noche?   
  
Benimaru se lleva las manos a la cadera, y la balancea un poco a los lados.  
  
-Cariño, para ti siempre tendré "un hueco".  
  
- Eso espero - dice Kyo, esta vez su expresión es más seria - por que tengo algo importante que decirte. Ven, por favor - le dice extendiendo su mano.  
  
Benimaru está sorprendido.  
  
- ¿A donde? - le prengunta.  
  
- Al dojo de los Tendo.  
  
Esta vez Benimaru si que mira a su amigo con auténtica expesión de disgusto, incluso puede llegarse a ver alguna chispa de electricidad por encima de el.  
  
- Beni es importante - dice Kyo intentando calmar a su amigo - muy importante.  
  
Algo en la expresión de Kyo, una sombra de tristeza en sus ojos, hacen que Benimaru recapacite. Soltando el aire deja caer los hombros, su mirada se dulfica.  
  
- ¿Por que siempre haces conmigo lo que quieres? - se queja, admitiendo su derrota.  
  
- Por que confías en mi - responde Kyo.   
  
Y tomándolo del brazo, regresan ambos a la casa de los Tendo.  
  
Cuando llegan a la puerta, esta se abre para dejar paso a un enorme panda gigante con gafas. Benimaru hace gesto de retroceder sorprendido, pero Kyo que ya sabe quien es, lo retiene del brazo.  
  
- No te preocupes - dice a su amigo, para luego saludar al panda - buenos días señor Saotome, ¿va a salir a dar un paseo?  
  
Para sorpresa de Benimaru, el panda saca de alguna parte un cartel donde se puede leer... "Voy a buscar a Tendo".  
  
Kyo asiente y sonríe.  
  
- Bien, bien... pues entonces ya nos veremos.  
  
Benimaru mira como el panda pasa delante de el y se aleja calle abajo.  
  
Con cara de total sorpresa señala al panda con el dedo mientras mira a Kyo.  
  
Este niega con la cabeza, y tirando de el lo hace entrar a la casa.  
  
Por su parte Ranma está en la cocina con Kasumi, mirando como esta friega los platos, mientras el espera con un trapo para secarlos. Kasumi mira de reojo al muchacho.  
  
-¿Sabes?- dice, al pasarle una bandeja - creo que hoy haré fideos fríos para comer.  
  
Ranma gruñe una afirmación, a la vez que toma la bandeja y empieza a secarla.  
  
-¿Los prefieres con carne o con pescado?- pregunta ella.  
  
Ranma se encoje de hombros.  
  
- Como tu prefieras - le responde - todo lo que tu cocinas está bueno.  
  
Kasumi se sonroja un poco por la alabanza del muchacho. Pero luego, lo mira con una suave sonrisa.  
  
- ¿Ranma, que te preocupa?  
  
Ranma deja lo que tiene entre manos, y con los brazos cruzados se apoya en el banco de la cocina. Su rostro es serio.  
  
- Ese chico - dice Kasumi dejando de fregar - Kusanagi, parecía muy simpático, ¿verdad?  
  
-Si - responde Ranma - aunque lo cierto es que no sabemos nada de el. Ni del otro - murmura.  
  
El recuerdo de la imagen de Iori Yagami regresa a la mente de Ranma. La voz de Kasumi lo saca de su meditación.  
  
- Es una suerte que los dos vayaís a la misma universidad - comenta Kasumi - asi podreís veros más amenudo.  
  
Como respuesta al comentario, Kyo entra en la cocina en ese momento seguido de Benimaru.  
  
- No te encontraba en ninguna parte, Ranma - dice mirando al joven - Y al oir ruido en la concina he pensado que... Perdón Kasumi san - dice al verla - siento volver a molestarte.  
  
Kasumi se tapa la boca con las manos, y sonríe.  
  
-No es una molestia - dice - los amigos de Ranma siempre son bienvenidos. Por favor, pasad al salón. Os llevaré alguna cosa.  
  
Kyo va a replicar, pero un codazo de Benimaru hace que repare en el.  
  
-Yo, perdona. Este es mi amigo Nikaido Beninaru - dice presentándoselo.  
  
Este se adelanta y hace una pequeña reverencia.  
  
- Llámeme Benimaru, por favor. No hace falta que nos prepare nada, ya hemos podido disfrutar de su delicioso té.  
  
Kasumi baja la cabeza, con el rostro más sonrojado todavía.  
  
-Yo.. bueno. De acuerdo - dice Kasumi - pero si deseaís algo solo teneís que pedírmelo.  
  
Para sorpresa de Kyo, ese comentario hace que Benimaru ponga cara de tonto, mirando a Kasumi con ojos de borrego.  
  
- Muchas gracias Kasumi san- dice Kyo empujando a su amigo en dirección al salón - pero solo necesitaremos esto.  
  
Tomando el termo lleno de agua caliente, le hace una señal a Ranma para que los siga. Ya fuera de la cocina Benimaru se lleva las manos al pecho y suspira.  
  
- tu hermana es realmente encantadora, Ranma - dic- es tan, tan.... dulce.  
  
- No es mi hernama - responde Ranma - es la hermana mayor de mi prometida.. - Ranma mira hacia atras, hacia la cocina - ...aunque muchas veces e deseado que lo fuera.  
  
-¿Prometida? - pregunta Benimaru sorprendido - ¿tu tambien.....¡ouch¡  
  
El "sutil" codazo de Kyo en sus costillas le hace entender que no debe hablar del tema.   
  
Ya en el salón , los chicos toman asiento alrededor de la mesa, Kyo deja el termo en el centro de esta, junto a una jarra de agua fría. Benimaru está, lo que se dice, cada vez más confuso por la actitud de su amigo.  
  
- Verás, lo cierto es que no se por donde empezar - murmura Kyo.  
  
-¿Que tal por China? - sugiere Ranma.  
  
- Si, quizás sea lo mejor - dice Kyo - ¿Recuerdas que hace unos meses, durante las vacaciones, me fui de viaje a china? - prgunta Kyo a su amigo.  
  
Benimaru asiente.  
  
- Si, claro que lo recuerdo - responde - hablaste de buscar un lugar donde podrías mejorar tus técnicas ¿no?  
  
- Lo encontré, por desgracia - dice Kyo - era un manatial con varias fuentes, rodeado de montañas. Lo que yo no sabía, es que esas fuentes estaban malditas.  
  
- ¿Malditas?  
  
Kyo no reponde, se queda mirando ensimismado el termo de agua con expesión ausente.  
  
- Verás, cada fuente tiene una maldición especial - prodigue Ranma por el - pueden transformar a la gente. Para su desgracia,Kyo cayó en una de ellas...  
  
Benimaru se queda mirando a los chicos, lo que está oyendo es algo tan ridículo...  
  
- Vaale chicos - dice en tono jocoso - ¿es que hoy es el día de tomarme el pelo?  
  
Ranma lo mira con expresión de reproche, lo cual le tiene sin cuidado. En cambio, Kyo toma la jarra de agua y se la echa encima.  
  
La escena parece congelarse, el único movimiento que se puede apreciar es el de las gotas de agua al escurrirse por el pelo ahora rojizo de Kyo.   
  
!!!De Kyo convertido en chica!!!!!  
  
Benimaru mira asombrado, con la boca abierta y sin poder dar crédito a sus ojos.  
  
-¿Lo entiendes ahora?.  
  
-¿Pero...? no, es imposible... - murmura un Benimaru conmocionado.  
  
Kyo no reponde, sabe que es un momento duro para su amigo, pero es algo que tarde o temprano tenía que saber.  
  
-¿Por que no me lo has dicho antes?  
  
- Te lo acabo de decir ahora - responde Kyo.  
  
-!¿Pero... que van a decir de esto tus padres, y Yuki...?!  
  
- Nada si no lo saben.  
  
-!Kyo...  
  
La dura mirada de Kyo Kusanagi hace callar a Benimaru.  
  
- Vine a Tokyo precisamente para evitar eso - le dice.  
  
-¿Por qué el lo sabe?- pregunta Benimaru indicando a Ranma con un gesto de la cabeza.  
  
- Por que yo también caí en el mismo manatial - replica Ranma. Con un bufido toma de la mesa el termo de agua caliente, y moja a Kyo con esta.  
  
- Vale, ¿y ahora que ya lo sabes que piensas hacer? - pregunta Ranma a Benimaru.  
  
-¿Hacer? ¿yo?....  
  
-¿Eres su amigo, no?  
  
-¿Yo?  
  
-Ahora es cuando más necesita de tu ayuda  
  
-¿Mi ayuda?  
  
-!Pues claro, tonto! - exclama Ranma - ¿Que pasaría si ese Yagami se enterara de esto?  
  
-!Ah....  
  
Benimaru mira a Ranma, luego mira a Kyo, y abriendo los brazos hace un gesto de impotencia.  
  
-!No lo sé!- exclama.  
  
Ranma mira con disgusto como el rubio está a punto de derrumbarse, pero Kyo levantándose rodea la mesa y se arrodilla junto a su amigo, con una sonrisa.  
  
- Beni, mi pequeño Beni - murmura acariciándole el pelo - No seas tan duro con el, Ranma - dice - déjale asimilarlo.  
  
Ranma baja la mirada y se sonroja avergonzado, el gesto que ha tenido Kyo con su amigo lo ha incomodado.  
  
- Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer - Prosigue Kyo - es volver a casa. Ahora que ya sabes la verdad podré contartelo todo, y responder a todas tus preguntas.  
  
Benimaru asiente, y como un niño se deja llevar por la mano de Kyo. 


End file.
